Fifteen Again!
by Ummay Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are approached by an old man to protect Hogwarts and the boy who lived. For that they go undercover as 15 yr olds. Set in Hp OoP and Spn season 6 but with no Cas and Crowley t after Sam gets his soul back. Hermione/Dean and a bit of Ginny/Sam Not an original thought but you gotta give it a try. My first fic. Please constructive flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: (FOR ALL CHAPTERS) ****IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER FRED AND DOBBY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED. IF I OWNED SUPERNATURAL GABRIEL AND BOBBY WOULD BE ALIVE TOO. SO I DON'T OWN HP AND SPN**

**IS THIS A JOKE?**

A black 1967 Chevy Impala was gliding smoothly on the highway. Dean Winchester was singing offtone with the Black Sabath track and Sam was dozing off in the passenger seat. The older brother was happy, you could see it in his beautiful green eyes. His eyes were the mirror to his soul. You could see all the hell he had been through in those eyes. But he was still happy. He got his brother back….. his Sammy's soul back from hell. Everything was perfect.

The brothers were on the way to Kansas for a total random salt and burn case. They stopped at an oh-so-same-and-crappy-motel. Dean called it a night and dozed off while Sam was left to do all the research work for the case.

The next morning Dean found the room empty. He went to the parking lot to retrieve the weapons. But what greeted him was a bit weird.

On the hood of his baby was a barn owl. It was weird - an owl, in broad daylight? Weirder still was that the owl had a letter tied to its talon.

Dean was so shocked that he missed Sam's arrival

"Is that an owl?" The older brother questioned suddenly.

"Sonovabitch" Dean swore "A little warning next time Samsquatch. And yeah! That an owl as it doesnot ressemble a hippo."

"I mean what's an owl doing in the broad daylight sitting on the hood of your Impala?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Dean just shoo him away!"

"Why so nervous Sammy?" Dean burst out laughing "You've gotta be kidding me.!Whats on your scary monster list next? First Clowns then Owls? Now its gotta be butterflies"

"Shut up and shoo it away"

"Okay princess!"

Dean tried to shoo the bird away but the owl didn't even ruffle as much as a feather. Rather it was looking at Dean like he was the biggest idiot it had ever seen. It shoved its leg got the message and hastily removed the letter from its taloons. The owl, surpisingly, flew off the car and perched on Dean's shoulders causing Dean to yelp in surpise.

"Looks like someone got fanfollowing" Sam chuckled warily.

"Open the damn letter Giant."

"Its not my fault that you are so short, Shorty" Sam retorted but still took the letter doing his best to avoid the owl.

"Dean! The letter is not made of paper...Its parchment. Only a few ancient wealthy families use it nowadays."

"I don't know about ancient but this guy, hell, ain't rich. Or he sure could have afforded a cell phone."

"hey! Listen to the address-

**Dean and Samuel Winchester**

**1967 Cheverolet Impala**

**The Red Motel Parking Lot**

**Lawrence Kansas**

now this is weird"

"Open it!" Dean said.

"Are you nuts? This could be a trap."

"Don't you think if someone wanted to hex us, they would've choosen a suptle way to do that?" Dean repliedn cockily.

Sam pulled out a letter of thick parchment and read the letter aloud

**"Mr. and Mr. Winchester**

**I was informed by certain informer that you both have swore to protect the innocent from the evil and the dark. On the account of the recent incidents, it has being concluded that you both are well quualified in the feild of Defence Against Dark Creatures And Arts.**

**I'd like to offer you a job at my school for the protection of a fifteen year old boy who has death threats hanging on his head. He is really important for the survival of our community.**

**I'd like to set up a meeting with you both today at 11:00 AM in your motelroom and would provide all the information needed.**

**Yours faithfully**

**Albus Brian Percivial Wolfe Dumbledore**

**Headmaster, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

**Order Of Merlin First Class**

**Cheif Warlock**

**Founder Of Order Of Pheonix**

"What the hell is this?" Sam exclaimed

"This better be a joke!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****MY NAME IS NOT ERIC KRIPKE OR JK ROWLING, SO NO! I DO NOT OWN HP OR SPN.**

**AN:**** Please ignore the grammatical ! And Reviews are review**

**THE MEETING**

After a long hour of salting the window sills and doors, making the demon trap under the carpet, setting the table with holy water in a silver glass and a few more measures of anti-basic-monster-tricks. Dean and Sam looked upto the clock

**TEN seconds to 11:00 AM**

**NINE**

**EIGHT**

**SEVEN**

**SIX**

**FIVE**

**FOUR**

**THREE**

**TWO**

**ONE**

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"He sure owns a watch!" Dean murmered.

Keeping the gun cocked behind the door, Dean slowly opened the door an inch. On the door was an old man. Old would be an understatment, he was great-grandfatherly old, with silvery white beard that was so long that it could be tucked under his waist long hair was white. His hair was white, much longer than Sams. He was wearing midnight blue ROBES with yellow stars and a pointy hat. Even though he was wearing the weirdest dressever, he still had a 2000 watt smile stuck on his face. Dean could see that the smile was genuine though he was not ready to trust this man.

"Hello Dean! I am Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

"How do you know me?" Dean said. Sam was standing behind Dean.

"I happen to know a lot of things. Not that I claim to know everything. Can I come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Come in." Sam said warily.

The oldest man strode inside passing over the salt and the demon trap and took a seat. Sam offered him the silver glass and Albus drowned it. So demon, copreal ghost, skinwalker, werewolf, shapeshifter were out.

"Down to buisness Gandalf, what are you? How do you know about us? What do you want from us?" Dean asked.

"As I've already told you I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. I am a Wizard."

Within a milisecond Albus was on the gunpoint of both the brothers.

"Whats a witch doing on our doorstep? Suicide?"Dean asked dangerously.

"Whats Hogwarts?" the other brother asked.

"Calm down boys! Okay! Till date , you boys have only dealt with demonic witches who sell their souls for stupid palour tricks they call magic. But my kind are the natural ones, born wizards and witches. Magic is a part of who we are, part of every single cell in our body, part of our DNA. We have a magical core inside ourselves and still have our souls intact." Albus explained.

" Forgive us if we decide not to trust you." Dean replied sarcastically "What do you want?"

"I want your help to protect a fifteeen year old boy who is in grave danger. He is the only hope for our community and your world I cannot do anything to make you trust me."

"Why should we help you?" The older brother asked.

"You swore to protect the innocent. I am talking about the innocent here."

"Why haven't we heard of people like you?" Sam asked

"We are bound by the statue of secrecy"

"Say we trust you. Whats the plan then?" Dean asked seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN SPN OR HP. Don't ask again.**

**AN:**** Reviews pleaseeee.**

**THE PLAN**

"Will you both help me?" Albus asked expectantly.

"We are listening to your crap that doesn't mean we are gonna help you." Dean retorted.

"Maybe we should start from the start." Dumbledore started "Many years ago four freinds Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helena Hufflepuff and Ravena Ravenclaw founded Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry-"

"You people have schools too?" Dean cut in.

'We are no different than you. We are all humans. So mmay I continue?" Albus said and continued at Dean's nod "There are three kinds of people in our world - PUREBLOODS, those whose ancestors were magical too and considered superior by some; MUGGLEBORNS, those whose parents are non magical or muggle and are treated as inferior by some; HALFBLOODS,those who have one pureblood parent and a muggleborn/muggle for another"

'Sounds like racism." Sam said.

"You have no idea" Dumbledore said "When a muggleborn turns eleven, a Hogwarts teacher is send to introduce this world to him. Fifty years ago I was sent to collect a boy named Tom Riddle from a muggle orphanage. He was powerful, he chose to become dark, so dark that now people are afraid to say his name. VOLDEMORT"

"The flight of death." Sam geeked.

"Yes! He was half blood, decendant of Salazar Slytherin, he started collecting followers and started killing muggles and muggleborn. Fourteen years ago, he decided to kill the Potters. They were hiding, Lily, James and their one year old son Harry. He killed James and Lily but couldn't kill Harry because Lily's love protected him. That night, Voldemort lost all his powers and fled to hide barely alive and Harry became The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was send to Lily's muggle sister where he was totally oblivious to his powers and fame. At eleven Harry was admitted to Hogwarts. Last year Harry saw Voldemort come to power and Cedric die. He duelled Voldemort and made it out alive, something many full grown wizards couldn't do. Now the ministry is hellbent to prove Harry a liar to avoid chaos. And the ministry thinks that I want to take over the ministry and are sending a new DADA proffesor to keep an eye on Harry which means I won't be able to protect Harry."

"Okay! So being Harry Potter sucks. Whats our role?" Dean deadpanned.

"I've got intellegence from a source that Voldemort is recruiting dark creatures like Vampires, Werewolves and Shapeshifters and may attack Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't it be quite weird if two full grown, as you put it, muggles just pop around your school?"

"No! You'd be fifteen"

"WHAT?" Both brothers chorused, wide eyed and gaping. This set Albus into a row of chuckles.

"Your going to go undercover as fifteen year old twins who just lost their muggle father and had to move here from Salem University"

"If you haven't noticed, Merlin, we don't exactly look fifteen and neither can we do all your hoodoo crap." the blonde brother said.

"I'll be providing you both with deaging potion. I'll also be designing specefic wand that could manupulate the magic from the sorrounding to your wish and also you'll have to practice all month."

Dean and Sam were stunned into silence and confussion. The ring of Dean's phone broke the silence.

"Hey Cas! Yeah! We are in room 13, Red motel, Lawrence Kansas."

Before Dean could even disconect the phone, the door opened and a man came in.

Albus seemed mildly interested in the newcomer. The man was in mid thirties, blue eyes, black hair and wore a trench coat.

"Whats a wizard doing here?" Cas asked in an emotionless voice.

"You know his kind?" Sam asked.

"Indeed I do. He is a natural wizard, no demon deal."

"Can we trust him?"

"Yes, you can."

"Sorry gentlemen! But who is he?" Albus asked.

"I am Castiello. The Angel of the lord."

"An actual Angel?"

"Yes." Dean smirked at Albus's shocked expression. Then Dean filled Cas about the plan and Cas decided to help."

"I can make you look fifteen without any potions and can alter your DNA sequence so you wouldn't need those wands. Dean, your wand will have my feather as a core and Sam you're wand would have salamander scales for the core. You both need to go to a hiding too cause some Angels ain't so happy with you both. The last place they would search would be at Hogwarts."

"okay then! We are in." Dean said 'But what about my baby?"

"It'll be weird to have a car there so Cas can take it to Bobby." Sam answered.

"So its set then. Lets pack boys." Albus said.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I own HP and SPN.**

***Lawyers move forward***

**OK I don't own HP and SPN.**

**AN:**** Please don't kill me for the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**Stacypotterblack:**** Thanx for the review. It really means a lot to me. Feel free to give your reviews, suggestions and ideas.**

**HECTIC AUGUST**

The boys started packing the essentials, got new set of clothes to fit their fifteen year old selves, old clothes and weapons.

"So Mr. Dumbledore, where is Hogwarts and how are we going to reach there?" Sam asked.

"Call me Albus. Hogwarts is situated in the wilderness of Scotland."

"Gathered that much from your accent. How is it hidden?" Sam again asked the logical question.

"It has muggle repellant charms. So we won't be staying there. There's a village called Hogsmeade near Hogwarts. You both will be staying there at a pub. I'll take you there by portkey." Dumbledore answered.

"What's a portkey?" Sam questioned. This captured Dean's interest and he started listening in.

"A portkey is a modified object that can transport you anywhere you want in a second. It's like apparating or teleporting."

"I'm not taking any hoodoo transportation." Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, it's either portkey for a minute or hours of flight. What would it be?" Sam asked slyly.

Dean looked horrified. "I'll take the portkey!"

After the packing was done, Albus took a glass from the table and took out his wand and muttered "Portus". The glass glowed blue while the brothers stood gaping. "Touch the glass with a finger and hold onto your stuff tight."

They put their finger on the glass and it glowed again. Dean felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube and the next thing he knew he was standing in a doggy dungeon with stacks of what looked like beers. Albus flicked his wand and everything vanished and the room cleaned itself. Dean and Sam were gaping AGAIN. The next thing they knew the candles were burning, there were couches, tables, bookshelves with books, potion ingredients, cauldrons cupboards and two folding beds that were occupying the- now- room. "You'll be living here from now and Aberforth will be teaching you all the stuff."

All Dean could mutter was "Awesome trick." Albus chuckled and went out.

The next morning, Albus came back with their wands. Dean's wand was made of Angel's feather and bloodwood, eleven and three quarter inches, strong and beautiful, it also had a reddish tint to it that made it more attractive, good for defense and transfiguration. Sam's wand was made of salamander scales and oak, ten inches, flexible and light, pure black and elegant.

"Albus, why does Dean's wand has this reddish tint to it?" Sam asked.

"Dean's wand is made of bloodwood, it is rather rare. It's very difficult to find a companion for a powerful core of wands. It's not every day you get an Angels feather for a core. Bloodwood symbolizes power, strength and blood. So the name and the red tint. On the other hand salamander scales are very powerful core too. And the oak used in your wand is 700 years old. It represents the wise and powerful."

"Albus, something struck me last night. You said there's a statue of secrecy. So isn't telling us against the law?" Sam asked.

"You're going to be shocked. So your grandfather Samuel Campbell was a squib."

"A what?" Dean intervened.

"A squib is a non magical offspring of a magical couple. This means your grandfather was part of a very old pureblood family in America. And hence, you both are part of the magical community too."

"Give me minute. Let me digest it." Dean murmured.

Cas had already altered Dean and Sam's DNA. So they set to practice enthusiastically. They were getting surprisingly well with Aberforth. They started with DADA, charms and transfiguration and moved to wandless subjects like potions, runes, deviation, magical creatures, history, astronomy and herbology. They had mastered all these to fourth year levels already. Apart from that they had already learned their cover story, name of the teachers at Salem, star students, infrastructure. Dumbledore had already planted their cover at Salem and pulled a favor at the American ministry. So no amount of cross checking could blow their cover. And also the teachers at Salem could never remember the names of the students as each class had more than a hindered students. The next thing on the list was flying. Dean and Sam loved this too much and had already become pros at it.

It was the last week of the holidays, when Cas came. He brought two fingers to their head and changed them to fifteen. they looked like they used to when they were actually fifteen.

Dean still has his spiky, short dirty blonde hair, he was quite tall for a fifteen year old around 5'7". He still had his high cheekbones with a rough stubble growing at the edges. He had a solid build and prominent muscles because of the training and hunts he did at that time. The only things that stayed were the enochian symbols etched in his ribs, the anti possession tattoo and Cas's handprint on his shoulder and his beautiful but sad green eyes. In short, Dean still looked hot even if he was fifteen.

Sam was tall too, around 5'6". He too had a prominent build. His hair was still chocolate brown and his eyes were still hazel brown with the same sadness like his brother. His high cheekbones were quite remarkable. In short, Sam was a hot fifteen year old too.

They changed into their new muggle clothes that also happened to be baggy jeans, undershirts and plaid and check shirts, leather jackets and hoodies (only for Sam ). They draped robes over their jeans and shirts which was still unbuttoned and the muggle clothes were visible underneath. They met with an old stern looking woman- Minerva McGonagall- to go to Diagon Alley for the shopping. McGonagall took a pinch of powder and told them to do as the same as she does. Then she threw the powder in the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley" and stepped into the green fire and vanished. Next, Dean took the powder and did the same and stepped in.

He felt as if the whole world was swirling. Just as soon as the nausea hit, it went away and Dean stumbled out of another fireplace, coughing, into an unfamiliar street. Infront of him, Minerva was talking to an unknown mid age man with flaming red hair. He was short and plump. Surely, he was a nine-to-five desk job family man ginger.

Before dean could even come out of his trance, the fire roared again and Sam was spit out of the fire. Sam crashed into Dean and both of them went down.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean swore.

"Get off Jerk!"

The brothers were still fighting oblivious to the dirty look they were getting from Minerva. "ahh! Mr. and Mr. Winchester come along. Arthur, he is Dean and he is Sam Winchester. They are the hunters Dumbledore has brought from America."

"Arthur Weasley. I see you all are prepared for Hogwarts. Ahh! yes, do not tell the kids about your real identity. You see, Harry hates being protected." Arthur then turned towards the lady "I hope I'll be seeing you at the headquarters then" And with that he walked away.

McGonagall filled the boys about the Order of Phoenix while shopping. Sam had to be dragged out of Flourish and Blots. Dean and Sam got their stationery, robes, supplies and broom from the money provided by Albus for their services to the OoP. Dean and Sam got Firebolts too.

Dean still was sad for leaving his baby behind. He was thinking about her when something caught his eye. In the owl shop, there was a grayish black hawk that was staring at Dean with piercing yellow eyes. Dean pulled Sam and Minnie, as Dean was calling Minerva, much to her annoyance, into the shop and payed for the hawk. He opened the cage and set the hawk free. Sam was looking at him like he had lost his marbles. the hawk circled over blonde's head and perched on his shoulders.

"What are you gonna call him?" Sam asked.

"If he was a she, I would have called him Impala. But he is a he so I'm gonna call him Loki."

"You wanna name your pet after Gabriel?"

"He has also saved our ass in the end." Dean shot back. "So Minnie whets our next stop?"

"We'll go back to Hogshead and collect your possessions and go to the headquarters."

"Okie dokie!"

**AN:**** Hope you liked it. Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** You know it already I don't own HP and SPN.**

**AN:**** Sorry for the late update. Reviews help a lot. So please review.**

**THE GRIMwhatever PLACE**

After packing their fifteen year old muggle clothes, school robes, books, cauldrons and potion supplies, brooms and other necessities in their own duffle bags charmed with undetectable extension charm and feather light charm. Both of them had outright refused to get trunks. The weapons were kept in a small compartment in the duffle bag with privacy charms to avoid any chaos. The boys flung their respective bag on their shoulder and went out to meet Minnie.

"I'll be taking you to the headquarters through a portkey." She held up a pink old sock and told the boys to put a finger on it. With quick thank you and goodbye to Aberforth, or Abbie as Dean called him, the ported to an unfamiliar road. "Read this quietly." Minerva gave Dean a piece of parchment and Sam peeked in. On it was written-

"**The**** headquarters of the Order of Phoenix is at No. 12, Grimmauld Place."**

Two houses, marked as No. 11 and No. 13, started to shift making way for a door. Dean and Sam were speechless. Minerva smirked to herself and pulled the boys in.

The house was, for the lack of better word, dark. The theme of the house was green. Dark green. There was an umbrella stand near the door that closely resembled an overgrown leg. The tapestries, green with silver linings, were dirty and moth-eaten. The Winchesters could hear chatter nearby. The more they observed, the darker the house looked. They then entered a room full of people.

"This is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. They are here for Hogwarts protection." Minerva introduced everyone to them. Only a few caught Dean's attention. The pink haired lady was Nymphi-something Tonks. The red haired man, Arthur Weasley was there too. His wife was a plump redheaded woman named Molly. The house belonged to a sad but good looking man named Sirius Black, ironic. The worn looking man was Remus Lupin. And the scared man with one eye was Alastair Moody.

After that the boys were sent upstairs with Molly. Dean was on the edge because the hallway was covered with numerous moving portraits, like Arianna's at the Hogshead, but unlike her, these paintings were giving them dirty looks. Molly started liking the Winchesters as soon as she heard that they had lost their mother at such a young age. She was just telling the boys to be quite while climbing the first flight of stairs when suddenly there was a crack and two red haired identical twins appeared in front of them. Dean yelped and was just about to pull out his gun when Mrs. Weasely's shouted "FRED! GEORGE! You scared the daylights out of me. How many times -"

She could not continue because she was cut off by a loud feminine shout. "FILTHY! MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS! RUINING MY FAMILIES HOUSE! SPOILING THE ANCIENT HOME OF THE BLACKS! CANNOT SEE THEM DEST-" the voice was cut off abruptly.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"That was Mrs. Black" One of the twins said cheerfully.

"So charming and sweet, she is." said the other twin.

"I'm Forge-" started one.

"-and I'm Gred!" finished the other.

"BOYS!" Molly threatened "These two are my son, Fred and George. And this is Dean and his brother Sam. They will be joining Harry, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts. Take the boys upstairs, will you?"

The twins obliged and headed upstairs. "So where are you both from?" Fred asked.

""We just moved from Salem."

"Americans, I see."

The four boys reached a door and George pushed it open. In the room were two single beds. On one bed were two teenage boys and on another were two teenage girls. One of the boy was obviously short, had unruly black hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind his glasses. The other was tall, red haired and freckled, so a Weasely. One of the girl had long silky red hair and chocolate brown eyes and beautiful, obviously a Weasely. The other had curly silky dark brown hair, brown eyes, average height and a petite figure. She was really pretty.

"Hey prats! This is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam Winchester. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, our good for nothing brother and Ginny, our sister. Try not to tick her off." Fred said.

Hermione was trying not to stare at Dean, he was hot, no, above average looking but that doesn't mean she had to stand and stare at him like that. Yes! He was the most handsome guy she had seen, more than Krum... she mentally kicked herself for thinking like this. She had to get a grip

Harry was trying not to laugh at Hermione's expression. Now he could tease her to his heart's content. The Dean guy looked like a troublemaker and Sam had to be a nerd. Maybe this year would be calm; the spotlights could be taken by these brothers.

Ron was already fangirling over their looks. He NEEDS to have that build.

Ginny was all up for checking out these guys. They were good for the eyes.

"So why Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Actually our Dad just passed away recently and we wanted to get away from the sympathic looks. And also, Salem is a Day boarding school and we had to floo back and forth everyday, now that we don't have a home so we had to move to a boarding school." Dean recited his cover story perfectly.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said. "But what are you both doing at the headquarters?"

Albus had said that the Hermione girl was a smart one, and he was not exaggerating, Dean thought. But he was Dean freaking Winchester, who was ready for everything.

"We belong to a very old pureblood family from our maternal side. Our mom had some contacts to Dumbledore and he owed mom a favor. She was spying for the Order from the USA. She got married to a muggle and left the wizarding community. So her family disinherited her. Now that both our parents are deceased we literally have no family. So no place to stay, so Gandalf here set us up here as return favor and also that our mom was a part of the order before." Dean recited his story again.

And the teenagers were talking and bonding for hours. Dean was openly checking out Hermione and joking around with the twins. Sam was talking to Ginny, Harry and Ron about the quiditch teams in England and then went to bug Hermione about Hogwarts library.

In the end, Mrs. Weasley had to usher them out of Harry and Ron's room so they could go to sleep. The Winchesters got the room next to Harry and Ron. Dean woke up when he felt someone jumping on his bed. Thinking that he was being attacked, Dean pulled out the knife he kept under his pillow and jammed it on the intruder's neck. Then he realized that the intruder was one of the Weasley twins.

"I am sorry" Dean murmured. "I thought I was being attacked."

Fred was looking at the younger boy suspiciously. "Do you get attacked a lot?"

"We did not have an easy childhood, always on the move until we got admission at Salem." Dean said, still not meeting Fred's eyes.

"Mom told me to call you both downstairs to get breakfast before Ron inhales it." Fred answered. He made his mind to talk to George about these brothers.

The following week passed happily. Dean was already in the good books of Sirius. He was really enjoying the serious Sirius pun and had started cracking the said pun along with Sirius. He was getting along well with Fred and George as he was helping them with their pranks. He had already befriended Harry, Ron and Bill. It was Hermione who had his attention. It was his second day, technically night, at the headquarters. He was reading about excorsing demons in wizarding way, the library was full of books on creatures, when the door creaked. It was pass the curfew time, so Dean gripped his knife tight but kept it out of view. The door opened to reveal Hermione in red oversized T shirt and Batman pajamas. Dean put his knife away and stood up.

"Never took you for a rule breaker" Dean teased. He could see the blush coloring her cheeks and realized that he was only wearing his jeans, no shirt, as he was not expecting anyone to pop up here.

"You have no idea how many rules I've broken. When you are best friend with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley you can NOT follow rules for long." Hermione managed to speak without stammering, for which she mentally patted herself.

"Take a seat. What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Dean asked

"I could not sleep so came here to calm myself"

"That makes two of us."

And with that both of them drowned themselves in comfortable silence and read for hours.

Sam was getting well with almost everyone. Every adult in the house liked Sam better than Dean as he was serious and you could find him talking to Hermione about studied. And you should not count Sirius and Bill in adults.

The last day of the holidays arrived. Dean was on his way towards the library when he crashed into Ron. "Oh! Dean, the letters and booklist have arrived for Hogwarts. Here is yours."

Ron was accompanied by Sam and the three of them went to Harry and his room. In the middle of conversation there was a crack with the apparation of the Weasley twins.

"We were just wondering who set the Slinkhard book." said Fred conversationally.

"That means Dumbledore found us a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher" said George.

"And about time too" Fred said.

"What do you mean" Harry asked.

"Well, we heard mum and dad talking over extendable ears." Said Fred "they said he was having trouble finding one this year"

"Not surprising." George said "Look at the last four."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"One is dead, one lost his memory, one was sacked and one was locked in his trunk for nine months."

"I see what you mean." Dean said.

Then there was the whole celebration about Ron and Hermione being a prefect. And the dinner later. But they were interrupted by Harry shouting. Dean and Sam were nearest to the corridor and they ran toward the voice. Dean saw two Harrys, one who was holding Molly and the other was dead on the floor. Dean moved forward and the dead Harry morphed into a dead 26 year old Sam and then into a lucified Sam.

Harry was watching, he saw a dead man that looked like Sam and it morphed into the same man this time in white clothes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Dean Dean Dean! See it for yourself, I have won!"

Then the man morphed into an ugly man with grey eyes.

"I missed you down there in the pit." He said.

"No! No! No! You are dead! You are dead!" Dean screamed.

And the man then morphed into a man that looked liked Dean but atleast 10 15 year older, with pitch black eyes, not just the iris, totally black eyes.

"This is who you will become, there's no escaping this." The boggart said, smirking.

Before it could morph into something else, Lupin killed the boggart. Dean was not in a condition to face anyone. He ducked and ran to his room where he spent the whole night in silence.

**AN:**** The next update may take a lot more time. Like a week or more. So sorry in advance . Reviews please.**


End file.
